Urbanization is a growing trend with increasing of population in metropolitans regions. Smaller houses become gradually popular. How to create maximum utilization value in a limited space has become a growing concern of furniture producers. In addition, different design trends also pioneer varying types of furniture in the market. For instance, Scandinavian furniture features simple style, namely it often is integratedly formed and has simple and neat profiles. The furniture thus formed generally is deficient in diversity and cannot meet the versatile requirements of many people. Some furniture are made with eco-friendly concept and even made of corrugated cardboards. They are not durable and not waterproof, and mostly provide a single function. The aforesaid furniture make appearance and energy-saving and carbon reduction as the main appeal, they cannot thoroughly resolve the problem of lack usable living space of modern people.
To remedy the aforesaid problem, many types of composite chairs equipped with table function have been developed on the market. For instance, R.O.C. utility model No. 529385 discloses a chair equipped with a holding rack capable of flipping. It includes a chair bracket, a chair frame installed on the chair bracket, a seat pad mounted onto the chair frame and a holding rack. The holding rack has a swivel frame which can be flipped rearwards. The chair frame has a rear leaning bar to anchor the swivel frame. The swivel frame has a leaning end at the front side to enable it to be positioned at a horizontal position so that the holding rack can hold goods. When the leaning end of the swivel frame is at a flipping position, the entire holding rack can be flipped rearwards, and the seat pad can seat people.
Germany publication No. DE202011003252 discloses another type of the composite chair. It includes an elongate bench divided into a middle portion and two side portions. The middle portion is a movable carrying deck which has a first position for seating people and a second position for holding goods. Through a simple operation process, the elongate bench can serve as a chair for three persons, also can be changed to a composite table and chair for two persons.
The aforesaid composite chairs mainly include a movable unit and two fixed units at two sides of the movable units. The movable unit can be changed to different use states according to user's requirements. However, the two fixed units cannot be adjusted relative to the movable unit in response to the use states. As a result, those composite chairs can provide only a few use states. There are still rooms for improvement in terms of structural transformation.